Demolition Guides
=Ryan's Demolitions Guide= Basic Stats Base Life: 200 Base shields: 100 Base armor: 2 Base shield armor: 1 Base shield regen: 2.5 Before we get started: Remember that it you decide to skill fortitude, you are a shield tank, and it is important that your Medic gets nano shield before nano weave and XS-4 Armor goes to you if found. If you go explosives, remember you are a caster dps, never take anything before your tank and high dps classes get, the only item you have priority on is the High Explosive Ammo. If an Arc Reactor is found, it should go to you after a medic has one regardless of tree. Innate Abilities Sap: Stuns a target for 7 seconds, reduced time on bosses, stun will break if fired upon. Retrieve Mines: Grabs a target mine and puts it back into the stack. Can pick up allied mines. Expertise: Because he has wired many explosives, he has the knowledge to hack the auto turrets at the armory. Bomb Suit: Demolitions wears a suit to nullify the effect of explosions, therefore he is 8 times more resistant to rating loss from hits. Talent Trees Explosives : Tier 1 Mines :Level 1: 15 Max charges, mines deal 40 damage :Level 2: 30 Max charges, mines deal 60 damage :Level 3: 45 Max charges, mines deal 80 damage This is the skill you will be using the most, it can almost insta kill any boss with a large enough minefield. Build Mines :Level 1: Builds 2 mines :Level 2: Builds 4 mines :Level 3: Builds 6 mines As mines do run out, this skill rebuilds them. Tier 2 Satchel :Level 1: Deals 135 damage in a radius :Level 2: Deals 270 damage in a radius One of the most TK causes in he game, I would suggest not to get this skill. Fire Vulnerability :Level 1: Targets in an area will take 50% more damage from fire weapons :Level 2: Targets in an area will take 100% more damage from fire weapons This increases the effectiveness of you skills, Laser Rifles, Flamethrowers, and the feared Commando's nuke. Tier 3 Armageddon :Level 1: Places a charge at a target area with a remote detonation, when detonated it will take 5 seconds to arm itself and during this time zombies and marines in its blast zone will be slowed, after it is finished arming, it will explode dealing 550 damage in its blast zone, after the explosion it will leave an aftermath which will do 35 damage per second to anyone who gets into its blast radius. Fortitude : Tier 1 Spiked armor :Level 1: Deals 5 damage to attackers, adds 5 base shields, and adds 1 shield armor :Level 2: Deals 10 damage to attackers, adds 5 base shields, and adds 2 shield armor :Level 3: Deals 15 damage to attackers, adds 5 base shields, and adds 4 shield armor Pretty straight forward, very helpful in Nightmare Mode and in Veteran Mode. I'm Your Father :Level 1: Provokes zombies to attack Demolitions for 4 seconds, attacks deal 15% less damage :Level 2: Provokes zombies to attack Demolitions for 6 seconds, attacks deal 30% less damage :Level 3: Provokes zombies to attack Demolitions for 8 seconds, attacks deal 45% less damage Basicly like taunt, same mechanics, but better and saves more lives. Tier 2 Look! :Level 1: Zombies in 5 radius stare at a target unit for 1 second, 50% chance for affected zombies to attack target :Level 2: Zombies in 5 radius stare at target unit for 2 seconds, 50% chance for affected zombies to attack target This is a distraction to buy you some time during time to die's cooldown or to seek medical aid. Sadist :Level 1: Gains 2 health and 1 shield for every unit killed :Level 2: Gains 4 health and 2 shield for every unit killed Helpful when taking down mobs, a good demolitionist can run into battle and emerge unharmed or even healed. Tier 3 Time To Die :Level 1: Demo gains 15 Armor, 50% increased attack speed, movement speed increased by 25%, deals a 200 damage AOE which also stuns units for 1 second, this repeats every 3 seconds, lasts 20 seconds. The ultimate, a very strong one indeed, this is what makes demolitions capable of tanking almost everything. Talent Builds for the Explosives Demolitions Build 1 *1: Mines *2: Mines *3: Mines *4: Build Mines *5: Build Mines *6: Build Mines *7: Satchel *8: Satchel *9: Armageddon This build has the advantage of early mines, you will have giant minefields for bosses and mobs, however satchel is pretty much useless when you get Armageddon. Build 2 *1: Mines *2: Mines *3: Mines *4: Build Mines *5: Fire Vulnerability *6: Fire Vulnerability *7: Build Mines *8: Build Mines *9: Armageddon This build has the full power of your land mines, Fire Vulnerability to anything that dares to walk through your mine field will suffer greatly, however, if you run out of mines, you will be the one suffering. Build 3 *1: Mines *2: Mines *3: Mines *4: Build Mines *5: Fire Vulnerability *6: Build Mines *7: Build Mines *8: Fire Vulnerablility *9: Armageddon I find this the best build, you get the increased damage for mines from Fire Vulnerability, and if you do run out of mines, you won't feel that much pain as you rebuild them. Build 4 *1: Mines *2: Build Mines *3: Build Mines *4: Build Mines *5: Mines *6: Mines *7: Fire Vulnerability *8: Fire Vulnerability *9: Armageddon This build, if you do the math, does more mine damage than any of the listed builds, this is because you have 3 times the damage of 1/2 of a level 3 mine due to build mines. Fire Vulnerability is always helpful when increasing damage from your mines. Other things to remember when building a explosives demolitions: satchel has no reduced friendly fire, it can kill your whole team. Talent Builds for the Fortitude Demolitions Build 1 *1: Spiked Armor *2: Spiked Armor *3: Spiked Armor *4: I'm Your Father *5: Look! *6: Sadist *7: I'm Your Father *8: I'm Your Father *9: Time To Die This build has the power to hold off mobs very well but lack of 3 I'm Your Father will give the demolitions a hard time when tanking bosses and luring. Build 2 *1: I'm Your Father *2: I'm Your Father *3: I'm Your Father *4: Spiked Armor *5: Sadist *6: Sadist *7: Spiked Armor *8: Spiked Armor *9: Time To Die This build will help in all types of tanking. Mob tanking, boss tanking, and luring. The early 3 I'm Your Father will help to keep zombies off of face tankers. The only flaw in this build is that you lack a distraction if you are in mortal danger. Build 3 *1: Spiked Armor *2: Spiked Armor *3: Spiked Armor *4: I'm Your Father *5: Look! *6: Look! *7: I'm Your Father *8: I'm Your Father *9: Time to Die This build has the distractions needed in case of a freak injury, however, when you are surrounded with no where to run and at low health, look! Won't be as much help as sadist unless your team/medic reacts fast enough. Build 4 *1: Spiked Armor *2: Spiked Armor *3: Spiked Armor *4: I'm Your Father *5: Sadist *6: I'm Your Father *7: Sadist *8: I'm Your Father *9: Time To Die This build is one used mainly for nightmare tanking, you don't need level 3 I'm Your Father that early in the game if you're playing it EU style and even in NA style, the team will usually have a experienced commando, whom kills everything who dares to strike you. Also level 3 Spiked Armor is useful to kill off charging Ghouls and such. Build 5 *1: I'm Your Father *2: Spiked Armor *3: I'm Your Father *4: I'm Your Father *5: Look! *6: Sadist *7: Spiked Armor *8: Spiked Armor *9: Time To Die Also for Nightmare tanking, the early I'm Your Father helps with preventing anyone but yourself from getting hit. The small pseudo-stun from Look! helps you or allies get out of sticky situations, and sadist helps in mob tanking. After that, your shields are practically immortal, as them breaking is rare. Strategies and Tactics 3...2...1... BOOM! Laying a giant Minefield for an expected boss that will injure it badly. Careful as if an ally gets caught between the boss and the mines, things might get dark. Also, do not place them right in front of the boss or else if they spawn they will attack the Mines instead of running into them. I'll Place You Here and You There... Using Mines to scout, for example, placing a few mines at every hex during the Bio-Domes so you know where the civs are. AND RUN! Placing a Satchel under you and staying on it to lure a mob, and then running away just at it explodes. Warning, for experienced players only, or for Korean people. Note: It also works with Armageddon, it is just harder to pull off. Fanning Out the Mines Sometimes clustering a ball of mines is bad, it works great against bosses but not so much for mobs, fanning out the mines, aka spreading them will help you kill more zombies than a ball, if it doesn't outright kill, it will injure badly. FV all the things! Do it, it increased the damage of all your skills, and the commando's nuke, see a mob charging at your mines? FV them, they'll have a very, very low chance of surviving that. Chain of Death To deal with charging Zombies on Nightmare and with fast zombies such as Ghouls, you sometimes need to make a line of Mines in front of you, so your mines will have an advantage. I'm Your Father Spam it during any type of tanking, and I mean SPAM, it has no cool down and reduces damage by 45%. This is also another reason why Demolitions can tank the Queen. Look! A Bird! Using Look! to create semi tanks for you are perfect, if you are out on Shields and one good whack will kill you, use Look! To create a mini tank to save you. It is also used to save Lives, if someone's getting mauled, use Look! to clear a high priority unit with their own type, not to mention it also makes a neat mini tank so you can rush in and taunt to save whoever was face tanking. Class Synergy The Xploder Demolition Delta Commando Works very well, the Commando can Gravity Grenade units for the Demolitionist to Satchel or Fire Vulnerability. Also the Delta Commando can drag units or bosses into the demolition's mines. A perfect example of this is that a Demolition lays a Minefield large enough to one shot Erebos phase 1. However, nothing is preventing Erebos from destroying some Mines. A Delta Commando can use The Horror on Erebos which will disable all attacks, and then the Commando will use Gravity Grenade to drag Erebos into the Mines. The Fortitude Demolition Forward Observers A little strange but still useful none the less, a Fortitude Demolitions can use Look! to ball up units for a artillery strike or an air strike, however, it is not always prone to work and because they are not in the same storyline, it is incredibly rare to see this. Medic A friend to tanks and the Demolitions is no stranger, a good Medic with a good Demolitions can tank the Queen on Nightmare Mode due to Nano Shield's shield buffing power. I still have to meet a Demolitions who doesn't like Nano Shield. Surveillance Recon The Recon's Reaper MK-1 Drone has a very helpful skill that every demolitions would enjoy, and that's protect. Protect for those of you who don't know adds 200 Shields to the selected target. With nano shield and protect, the Demolitions can have over 400 Shields! Delta Commando Very strange combo but a useful one nonetheless, a Commando can ball up a small group of lesser Zombies and have the Demolitions run in and beat everything to death and in doing so regains some Health lost in battle or he can use Time to Die and charge in with his scary armor of fire and fury. Additional Tips Weapons/Skills that Fire Vulnerablility boosts :Commando's Nuke - Greatly feared among men and zombie alike, you can boost damage up to 2400. :Rifleman's Grenade - Also feared by, but not as effective. :All your Explosives tree skills - Armageddon with this is practically a nuke packed into a bomb. :Flamethrower - "If your not using the flamethrower in Easy Company, then your doing it wrong." ~NiteShade :Laser Rifle - Useful only for the Queen, and with a Commando you should be doing it anyway, it boosts Nuke damage and he should always get a Laser Rifle. What you should use Look! on :High priority units - Slashers, Agrons etc. :Huggers - Huggers are never alone and it's always fun to see it die by its own kind. :Another Tank: If your life is hitting 1-50 then you should use look! On another tank to save yourself. It is also helpful to save allies if you are in need of medical aid. Credits *The NotD Wiki and all who edited it: Helped in getting the right numbers. *Marloe/Marloelikeswaffles: a lot of the techniques here came from his original guide. *Anyone who suggested ideas to my guide: Helped a lot *Anyone who likes Demolitions: GO DEMO!!!! Category:Guides